Unreality is my sanity
by BrokenAndShatteredAlive
Summary: You know he whispers, Even darkness has a heart, and feelings to go with it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I would just like to say that I unfortunately...DO NOT ON INUYASHA!...Damn the government...their so cruel!

* * *

**_"Even darkness has a heart"_**

Golden eyes tinged with red look down the streets of New York. Rage beginning to take over the features of this god-like figure. A young women running home after a hard days work is spotted. These eyes once a beautiful golden like the sun are now the sinful color of blood. Racing towards his unsuspected victim, mouth watering, ready to feel the warm thick liquid that would come from his victim's neck. Drawing closer to her, she turns around and then...

"KAGOME!", yelled Sango Kagome's best friend and room mate.

"YES! SANGO WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?", yelled Kagome placing her novel on the coffee table in front of her. Sango came in her usual perky self, which was the total opposite of Kagome. Sango your average 19 year old was wild and way to much into sports. While Kagome was way to into novels for your average 18 year old finally living on her own. But I procrastinate so here we are...

"Kagome you said you'd go to that fair that just got into town with me" "And when did I exactly say that?" Kagome looked at her friend suspiciously. "You said might I remind you last Saturday at the gym quote "Fine sango I'll go with you if you'll just shut up! Unquote". Kagome merely rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. "So when are we leaving for this…..fair?" Sango looked at her watch and said, "Riiiiiiiiiiight….Now!". Sango grabbed unto Kagome's hand and dragged her into the car and to the fair.

(The Fair)

Tints of all colors, people of all shape and sizes……And theirs Sango dragging Kagome's body to the fortune teller…..Wait a minute(author looks closely at crystal ball) hey that's actually right………anyway entering a lonely black tent the two girls see an old women with an eye patch over one of her eyes. Sango sits Kagome in the chair and says " Madame my friend here would like to see her future". Kagome glares at Sango and turns to face the gypsy women. Pulling out a crystal ball the women chants "My crystal ball, hear my call, Give me the sight, to look into this women's future light!. Silently but slowly the crystal ball pulsates and turns black. The women stares Kagome in the eyes and says in a low raspy voice.

"Light falls, as darkness calls, your soul divided shall come back to one, The time for darkness to reign had come!". Kagome and Sango look at each other and run for their sanity out of the black tent and all the way to the car. The drive home is in a silence. Walking into their apartment they head their separate ways to sleep. Driving the gypsies words from her mind. Closing her eyes Kagome's mind slowly drifted into darkness.

**_(Kagome's dream)_**

_**In the middle of the forest, surrounded by nothing but trees Kagome wanders about. Smelling the scent of blood in the air Kagome, quickly runs to the source of it. Arriving at her destination Kagome sees a little girl sitting in her own blood. Kagome runs quickly over to her, Kagome sits in front of the girl to discover she's blind. The little girl looks up at Kagome tilts her head to the side and says, "You know Kagome even darkness can have a heart". A hand shoots out and grabs the girl by the neck from behind. The girl doesn't cry out or seem to be in pain. She smiles at Kagome and then…….everything fades into the silence of darkness.**_

**_(End dream)_**

Kagome sat upright panting heavily looking around for the child that seemed to be so real, yet not real at all….

* * *

A/N: And that's it their isn't anymore. Review plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N-Okay so its not a one-shot, but I'm really glad somebody like my story, even though its my first one!. (lawyers and judge glare at me while I'm on trial) Oh by the way…….**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! **

_**My insanity is fogging over my mind**_

Kagome sits up and looks around. She walks into the bathroom looks into the mirror to see herself covered in sweat. The features of the young girl still vividly in her imagination. Kagome walked into the living room to finish reading her book. Turning to the marked page Kagome read:

**And then the women lets out a blood curdling scream. His fangs breaking the skin of her neck. Sucking and lapping at the blood pouring from the wound he's inflicted. His ruby eyes glaze over while drinking. Her taste brings him satisfaction as she falls to the ground dead. Walking silently away he doesn't even spare the dead corpse on the ground a second look….**

Kagome turns to look out the window. Their staring back at her are a pair of golden eyes. Shining as brightly as the sun. And as soon as they were their they were gone. Kagome felt a shudder go down her spine. Getting up and walking back to bed she muttered to herself , "I have got to stop reading horror novels at night".

This time Kagome's awakening was caused by Sango jumping up and down yelling but all Kagome could here was. "Fair….Koga……Miroku…….Double date!". Kagome groaned, she hated Koga he was so possesive of her ya know. "Sango, why Koga of all people!", Kagome groaned while stuffing her head under the pillow.

But scince Kagome being the nice person she was went to humor her friend.

(The Fair)

"So Kagome how's my women today!" "Koga for the final time I am not or will not be your women!", but what Kagome really wanted to say went something like this **_"Listen you insensitive womanizing jerk I am not your women and would rather burn in hell then be your damn women!". _**But Kagome being the person she is (cough…Goody two shoes…cough) decided to be polite so Sango and Miroku could have a good time.

Koga not hearing a word she said as usual asked Sango, " Hey how about we go in that new haunted house place!". All agreeing they entered the haunted house. Going up the old dusty stairs, the air around them was freezing. Looking around they saw three doors. Each with an inscription on it. The first door to the left was a greenish door with a golden knob. The inscription read "Who may enter hear my plea, here in the darkest place you shan't see, to solve the lonely souls misery". The middle door a black door with a silver knob read, "The hell within shall consume the, leaving you with terrible thoughts in your misery, dare you enter may you be blessed, for no one will here your screams or your distress". But the most pleasant looking door was a dull pink with a mahogany knob reading "Prancing and dancing, laughing and rejoicing".


End file.
